Remuk
by Rui Arisawa
Summary: Semuanya remuk. Semuanya hancur. Bagai lubang besar mengaga dan memuntahkan segala darah di atas dada. Lebih hitam dan lebih pekat daripada Nyx. Lebih keji daripada Tartarus. Dan lebih hampa dibanding Sang Chaos. Dan setidaknya lubang itu tertutup sedikit oleh pelukan seseorang yang begitu hangat. Jasico FF. RnR?


**Remuk**

**Pairing : Jason Grace x Nico di Angelo / Jasico**

**Disclaimer : PJO/JOO (c) Rick Riordan. FF (c) me.**

**Warnings : Jasico. Semi-canon. BL. (hope not so) OOC.**

**A/N : PLEASE read this post first - http(:) post/85318011775/dear-minuiko-sama-how-dare-you-this-is-painful**

**Enjoy~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Semuanya remuk. Semuanya hancur. Bagai lubang besar mengaga dan memuntahkan segala darah di atas dada. Lebih hitam dan lebih pekat daripada Nyx. Lebih keji daripada Tartarus. Dan lebih hampa dibanding Sang Chaos.

Air mata senantiasa mengalir pahit bagai aliran Sungai Acheron. Begitu pedih, begitu sakit, begitu perih. Bagaikan ingin mati.

Wajah anak itu begitu tersakiti. Tubuhnya yang kurus ceking dan hanya berbalut kulit seputih kain lusuh tidak membantunya melawan angin dingin malam yang berhembus kencang di Pantai Kembang Api milik Perkemahan Blasteran di Tanah Long Island, New York.

"Aku ingin memberi tau sesuatu yang amat penting pada kalian!"—begitu katanya. Dia yang ia cintai namun tak sanggup ia gapai. Dan apalah yang didapat selain hati yang remuk redam hingga jutaan kepingan kaca berserakan? Tidak ada. Kosong melompong. Hampa.

Ingin menceburkan dirinya ke dalam Tartarus lagi—begitu pikirnya, seraya mengingat betapa ia hampir gila di dalam jurang kegelapan tiada akhir tersebut. Ya, mungkin kegilaan itu akan membuatnya melupakan seseorang yang ia damba sekian tahun. Ah, melupakan—menghapuskannya menjadi butiran debu kalau ia bisa.

Sakit rasanya. Sakit hati ini. Sakit di dalam dada—bagaikan lubang besar menganga dengan menangis darah, menorehkan luka yang tak dapat disembuhkan. Tangannya mencoba meraba wajahnya sendiri, mencoba menghapus tiap jejak air mata yang turun deras bagaikan hujan.

Percuma.

Air matanya semakin deras.

Jikalau Ayahnya sang Dewa Kematian dan Kekayaan melihat ini, masihkah Beliau menginginkan sosok rapuh ini sebagai anaknya? Nico di Angelo berpikir keras soal itu—mencoba untuk tidak mengingat kejadian yang baru saja terjadi; pengakuan akan pertunangan antara sang Putra Poseidon dan Putri Athena.

Sial.

Hatinya makin berdenyut sakit. Serasa tercabik oleh gigi-gigi runcing Cerberos. Ia ingin berteriak sekuat tenaga yang ia bisa, kepada Laut, agar mungkin Putra Dewa Laut itu akan berubah pikiran.

Tidak akan dia lakukan, mengingat Dewa-Dewi selalu mengetahui semuanya. Semuanya yang terjadi di tanah Bumi ini. Menyebalkan sekali, bukan?

"Tidak akan pernah ada yang mau mencintaiku, bukan? Oh Dewa-Dewi yang Agung?" ia tersenyum mengejek dibalik sela-sela isakan tangisnya yang makin hebat. Suaranya semakin parau dan jelek, tidak akan bisa disembunyikan lagi oleh ketenangan yang selama ini ia tampakkan di depan para _demigod_ maupun Dewa-dewi manapun.

"Kami akan bertunangan!" suara Percy benar-benar ceria. Annabeth yang berada dalam pelukannya tersenyum malu namun sekaligus bangga. Hubungan mereka akan berhasil—dan harus berhasil. Perjuangan mereka dalam cinta ini begitu besar dan penuh halangan. Tahap ini merupakan langkah besar bagi mereka untuk memulai hidup baru.

Sekali lagi Nico memeras dadanya.

Semuanya bersorak kesenangan, memberi ucapan selamat kepada dua sejoli itu dengan wajah gembira bukan kepalang. Usia mereka mencapai delapan belas dan ingin menuju tahap paling serius; saling bertukar komitmen dalam ikatan pertunangan yang akan dilanjutkan pada jenjang pernikahan. Betapa bahagianya mereka semua!

Ingatannya mulai membuatnya sakit kepala dan perutnya juga mulai berulah. Tidak pernah ia merasa sehancur ini dalam hidupnya—kecuali sewaktu tercebur dalam Tartarus, kesampingkan hal itu dulu karena ini persoalan yang berbeda! Namun tetap saja sakitnya sama, lebih dalam yang ini daripada yang sebelumnya malah.

Nico membenci perasaan itu. Ia sudah dewasa. Usianya memang hanya empat belas kalau kau melihatnya dari luar, namun pemikirannya lebih tua daripada yang terlihat dan dia harus selalu mengapresiasikan hal itu dalam segala tindakannya—termasuk mengendalikan emosinya yang sekarang bergejolak karena seorang _demigod_ bernama Percy Jackson—yang ia cintai.

Deras air mata semakin menjadi. Ia terisak makin hebat. Tubuhnya pun mulai bergetar. Ia hanya bisa memeluk dirinya sendiri memandangi langit malam berbintang dan hamparan hitam bergemerlapan cahaya rembulan laut luas. Semuanya hitam dan menyesakkan.

Ia tidak ingin ada di sini. Ia ingin ada di dekapan Bianca. Ia ingin menjadi anak manja seperti lima tahun lalu ketika ia bisa merengek meminta apapun pada kakak perempuannya dan kemudian tertawa lepas begitu permintaannya dikabulkan, atau ketika ia menangis meraung-raung melihat bayang-bayang hitam berseliweran dan Bianca akan langsung datang dan memeluknya dalam buaiannya yang hangat. Nico membutuhkan itu sekarang.

Tapi Bianca sudah tidak ada. Ia hanya seorang diri. Hazel belum mengerti apa seluruh isi hati bocah berambut hitam berantakan itu dan gadis itu juga punya kehidupan sendiri. Nico tidak bisa mengganggunya untuk hal itu. Kakak tirinya itu terlalu berharga untuk dijadikan pelampiasan dan pengganti Bianca.

"Aku menyalahkanmu," bocah itu mulai melantunkan sebuah kalimat, "Kenapa kau harus membuatku jatuh cinta padamu, Percy? Kenapa?" ia menunduk, suaranya sepelan angin sepoi malam yang berdesir menerpa tubuhnya. Sebenarnya ia ingin lebih menyalahkan sang Dewa Cinta itu sendiri, namun keberadaannya begitu menyakitkan untuk diingat bagi Nico yang sudah pernah berhadapan dengan Cupid. Mengerikan.

"Kenapa kau menghancurkan hatiku sampai berkeping-keping?"

"Kenapa aku harus mencintai pria bodoh macam dirimu?"

Pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan untuk dirinya sendiri. Percy merebut hatinya, hingga ia merasa sakit tiap berada di dekat pemuda bermata hijau laut itu. Lebih sakit lagi hatinya jika melihat Annabeth yang berada dalam dekapan Percy. Remuk sudah segalanya.

"Karena kamu mencintai pria bodoh itu. Tidak ada alasan lain." Suaranya begitu familiar, begitu tegas dan lugas, jelas seperti bening air. Bocah empat belas tahun itu tidak perlu menengok untuk mengetahui siapa yang bicara.

"Kau seharusnya merayakan pertunangan mereka di rumah Percy." Kata Nico dengan sebal. Jason hanya mendengus geli.

"Ya, sama-sama." Ia terkikik kecil dan kemudian berjalan menuju samping bocah itu. "Aku mengkhawatirkanmu."

"Oh, ya, Putra Jupiter? Mengkhawatirkanku? Setelah membuatku memberi selamat kepada mereka. Ya, kau benar-benar perhatian." Dan sarkasme selalu menjadi andalan Nico.

"Maafkan aku," Jason mendesah, merasa bersalah. Ya, ia salah. Ia mengetahui rahasia bocah itu, dan dengan teganya ia membuat anak itu memberi ucapan selamat kepada pemuda yang ia cintai bertunangan dengan gadis lain. Ya, ia benar-benar jahat. Dan ia sama sekali tak mengharap pengampunan dari sang Putra Hades. Bagai menabur garam dalam luka yang ditoreh di atas daging.

Nico terdiam sebentar sebelum akhirnya tangannya menyeka air matanya lagi, "Sudahlah. Pergilah ke pesta mereka. Kau pantas berada dengan orang lain, sedangkan aku hanya pantas seorang diri ditemani Yang Mati. Pergilah, Grace."

"Kau membutuhkan orang lain saat ini."

"Dan kuharap itu bukan kau, Anak Emas. Biarkan saja aku sendiri. Pergilah."

"Tidak," Jason Grace menggelengkan kepalanya, membuat rambut pirangnya yang dipotong cepak ala prajurit militer Romawi sedikit bergoyang. "Aku akan berada di sisimu." Ia bersikeras.

Nico mendecakkan lidahnya kesal, "Aku membencimu."

"Namun aku menyayangimu."

"Apa?"

"Aku menyayangimu—dan aku tak bisa membiarkan orang yang kusayangi menangis sendirian di sini."

"Dari semua orang, apa kau yang paling buta? Maksudku, aku tidak suka dan tidak akan pernah menyukai candaan, Putra Jupiter."

"Aku serius."

"Bagiku tidak." Matanya yang berkantung hitam dengan sudut ekor mata yang memerah melirik tajam pada Jason. Namun biji obsidian itu terbelalak ketika mendapati iris biru indah Jason menatapnya lurus, langsung ke dalam irisnya. Tanda kejujuran. Nico langsung mengalihkan pandangannya. "Dan aku membenci penipu lebih dari apapun."

Pemuda dengan badan kekar dibalut T-shirt ungu bertuliskan SPQR dan di atasnya terdapat jaket bisbol biru itu memajukan langkahnya dan berdiri di depan Nico di Angelo, "Dan apakah kau, Putra Hades, membenci dirimu sendiri karena menipu dirimu sendiri juga?" alisnya bertaut dan wajahnya meminta penjelasan.

Nico menggeretakkan gigi-giginya, emosinya membuncah, "Kau pikir," ia menggenggam jemarinya, "aku tidak pernah membenci diriku? Kau pikir aku, aku tidak pernah menyalahkan diriku? Kau pikir, aku tidak pernah tidak membohongi diriku? Apa kau tahu, Wahai Tuan Sempurna? Aku membenci diriku sendiri melebihi apapun!"

Telunjuk Nico yan bercincin tengkorak perak menuding Jason, "Apakah kau tahu betapa aku membenci diriku sendiri karena aku dulu hanya bisa menyalahkan Percy atas kematian Bianca? Apakah kau pikir aku tidak membenci diriku karena berani-beraninya aku mencintai seorang PRIA? Apakah kau pikir aku tidak pernah membohongi diriku untuk tidak mencintainya? Apa kau tahu betapa sering aku berharap—mengetahui bahwa mimpi hanya menipuku seorang—kalau ia akan berpaling padaku? APA KAU TAHU ITU SEMUA? APA KAU PIKIR AKU TIDAK MEMBENCI DIRIKU SENDIRI, GRACE?" ia berteriak histeris. Emosinya tidak terkontrol—sama seperti saat mereka berhadapan dengan sang Dewa Cinta.

Air mata yang sempat mengering sedetik kemudian mulai luluh lantak. Semakin deras dan deras. Wajah anak itu makin pucat dan berkeringat serta terasa begitu bersedih diserubungi kebencian mendalam. Jaket penerbangnya ia remas kuat-kuat.

"Aku membenci diriku sendiri, Jason..." sungguh memilukan hati nada yang ia lontarkan. Hati Jason bagai disayat sembilu beribu-ribu kali. Air mata anak itu terus mengalir dan tak berhenti. Ia putus asa, ia membenci dirinya dan tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain menangis seorang diri.

Jason mendekati bocah berambut hitam malam berantakan itu, mengulurkan kedua lengannya yang berotot da mendekap Nico di Angelo, membuainya dalam kasih, "Dan karena kau membenci dirimu itulah aku akan selalu ada di sini untuk menyayangimu."

Nico terjengat sedikit, mencoba meronta, "Lepaskan aku." Namun apa daya sang Putra Raja Dewa tak mau mendengarnya. Ia terisak-isak karena emosinya yang tidak stabil dan kenyataan Percy tidak akan pernah melihat dirinya. Ia tak punya tenaga lagi untuk mendorong tubuh Jason yang memang lebih besar daripada dirinya menjauh. Ia tak punya kuasa untuk menolak pelukan hangat itu.

"Lepaskan... Aku mohon... Aku tidak bisa menipu diriku lagi dengan berpura-pura kuat di depanmu juga..." pintanya memelas. Tangannya yang kecil dan kurus ia pukulkan ke dada bidang pemuda yang lebih besar darinya itu.

"Kau sudah tak perlu menipu dirimu lagi," Jason memeluknya semakin erat dan erat, "karena akulah yang akan menjadi orang yang melihatmu apa adanya tanpa sedikitpun tipuan di dalam dirimu." Dan ia pun menenggelamkan wajahnya ke rambut hitam Nico.

Nico terisak keras. Tangisnya pecah lagi. Ia mengangguk pelan sebelum akhirnya membalas pelukan sang Putra Jupiter dengan perasaan lepas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~FIN~**

_At first_,_ pos_t **minuiko** sama sekali ga bikin sakit. Terus gue sadar betapa gue cinta sama Jasico, Nico dan Jason. Perasaan Nico ke Percy yang ternyata tuh Otak Ganggang mau tunangan sama Annabeth. Terus gue nangis sederes air terjun Niagara. Sakit, mamen. Sakit. Pengen gue unyel" si Percy jadinya. **:"")** terus tetau tangan gue bikin _comic-fanart_ itu. Terus lanjutannya FF ini. Sakiiitt seriusan deh **:")**

Akhir kata, **_mind to RnR, guys_? :")**


End file.
